


The Call of Souls

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Human AU, Can't Stop Writing These Two Guys Together, M/M, Soul Bond, it's so fluffy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I'm a sucker for soul mate fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Souls

**Author's Note:**

> I quite enjoy the cheesy fluff that it the stories where you have a marker or countdown for finding your soul mate, but noticed that Denny doesn't really have a lot of them (or really any).

Fate was both kind and cruel.  Generally speaking, it wasn't impossible to find your soul mate, they weren't going to be across oceans from you.  You wouldn't have to cross mountains, forge new paths, sometimes they were just down the street.  This was a kindness, you would in your lifetime run into your soul mate.  The cruelty was that you wouldn't know when, you wouldn't know how. When you were born, a band of colour formed around your left wrist, it grew as you did, never distorting, always properly shifting. Somewhere out there, someone had the same colour, same pattern, as you.  For some it was just a thin unbroken line, others a wide elaborate design, you didn't really know why that was your pattern until you met your soul mate and then it would make sense.  No one wore long sleeves until they found their mate. It made it handy as you went about your life.  Long sleeves meant that person wasn't for you.  Even in winter or Northern climates, coats were designed with a see through panel so that you could always be on the lookout for your mate.  They didn't glow or change when you met your other half, you didn't really feel different. Everyone just had to look at wrists constantly, see if you matched up, it was a crap shoot, and you could miss your mate.  In theory Fate made it so that you'd run into them again, happenstance wasn't so happenstance, but in theory you could go your life without meeting the one for you. Fate was kind but cruel.

 

Benny was 28 and had yet to find his soul mate.  His family tended to look at him with pity, everyone of the Lafitte's had found their mate by 20 at the latest.  Everyone's favourite story was Benny's parents who found each other in preschool. Once a month the whole family gathered for Sunday supper and inevitably a cousin would ask, "Are you sure you're really looking, maybe you just missed them?"

Benny would look down at his wrist, this was his other source of contention.  Everyone in his family had these thin, delicate patterns in blues and greens.  His was black and almost covered the whole of his forearm, almost unbroken but for some angular cross hatches.  Sometimes he thought he could see a specific pattern in the lines, but it was hard to tell.  Still he thought it would be rather difficult to miss his soul mate, he had never met anyone who had as large a band as his. So he sat at the table and watch everyone be in love, listened to the advice on how to find his mate and left as soon as he could.

Benny had recently switched jobs.  He had been a taxi driver for years, enjoying the quiet of working nights, but one night an older man had hopped in his cab and they got to talking.  He liked the gruffness of the guy and when the older man offered him a job working the tow truck for his repair shop/salvage yard, Benny said yes.  He had been working for Bobby for two months now and was enjoying the work. A good portion of it involved sitting around the office and reading, waiting for calls.  Sometimes Bobby sent him on long trips to pick up cars he bought at auction either for scrap or to restore.  He was also showing Benny how to do basic repairs.  All in all Benny was happy.  Occasionally a giant man came in, he learned that it was one of Bobby's adopted sons, Sam.  He was like a giant puppy and really friendly to Benny.  They had actually gone to grab drinks a couple times, and hit it off well enough.  Benny wasn't sure why he hit it off with the public defense lawyer, they didn't exactly have a lot in common, but Benny didn't have a lot of friends, so he took what he could get.

He noticed that Sam stared at his soul band a lot.  He had met Sam's wife, Amelia a couple times and the vet was a nice woman, calm and balanced Sam nicely. He was over for dinner at their place when Benny finally decided to comment on it, "You sure stare a lot, what never seen a band that big before?" Sam flinched and blushed.  Amelia gave him a stern look, but he shook his head a little.

"It's just really distinct, you know?"

"I am aware." Benny said, it wasn't an uncommon reaction.  He waited for the next inevitable question.

Sam surprised him though, "Well at least you won't be mistaken when you do find them. We practically had to get magnifying glasses out to make sure we matched." Sam lifted his sleeve to show his very thin, dotted red line.

Benny laughed politely, he had never even had the chance to try to match his band up with another.  Even if it ended up being wrong, the chance to have maybe found someone would have been nice. Amelia served up some coffee, "You know Dean will be back from his trip in a couple days, you've never met him right?"

Benny shook his head, "No, I know he works for Bobby, but he's never been in since I began to work there."

Sam explained, "He decided to take some time off, go on an epic road trip.  He finally finished restoring our dad's old Impala and wanted to put her through her paces. But as far as I know he'll be back working for Bobby on Monday."

"Well I look forward to meeting him."

Sam and Amelia both smiled.

*****

Benny rolled into work on Monday about 10ish, bringing coffee and donuts figuring it was a good way to meet Dean, he had heard a lot about the guy.  The first thing he noticed was the car.  The black Impala was gorgeous, pristine and so clearly loved.  He couldn't help but run his hand over the hood and said hello.  The lines of the car felt strangely familiar, but he couldn't say why.  He went into the shop and saw Bobby hugging a man who looked about the same age as Benny, maybe a year or two older.  Benny had known that Sam was attractive enough, but Dean was something else.  Benny had never really cared about gender, he just found people attractive or not.  Dean definitely hit all his buttons.  He put the box down as the two men let go of each other. He noticed that Dean was wearing long sleeves and thought it was a shame.

Benny reached out, "Hey brother, I'm Benny, heard a lot about you from Bobby and Sam."

Dean laughed, "God I can only imagine what they've been saying." He shook Benny's hand, and froze a little, looking at the band on Benny's other arm.  Benny felt a little embarrassed at it, as he always did, it was just so damn large. "Huh" was all that Dean added. 

For some reason, Benny felt his hackles rise, "Yes my band is big, no I haven't found my soul mate, yes I've been looking, be kind of hard to miss someone with this beast on their arm." He turned to Bobby, "I'll be in the breakroom, let me know if their are any calls." He left, smirking as he heard the thwap of Bobby hitting Dean up the head and calling him an idjit.

Benny went out on a flat tire call and then helped fix the problem.  He was liking learning about repairs, wondered if Bobby would let him take on more responsibility around the shop.  He had learned that Dean mostly did restoration projects, though he would chip in on the daily projects if help was needed.  Around 4:30 Dean came over to Benny.

"Hey, sorry about staring earlier, it was totally not cool.  Can I buy you a burger at the Roadhouse to make up for it?"

Benny thought about it, "Sure I could eat."

"Sweet. Just give me an hour to finish up what I'm working on, and we'll head over."

*****

Benny couldn't understand why Jo looked so excited to see them together. "So, you two finally met!" She was practically bouncing.

"Yeah Jo, we did, now how bout you get us a couple beers and cheeseburgers." Dean dismissed her and she huffed off.  Shortly after, Ellen walked over.

"Glad to see the two of you together." Benny was finding all this attention confusing, and watched as Dean flushed a little.

"Yes, Ellen, I get it, now go away."

"Don't be rude boy, I can still tan your hide you know." Benny snorted at the visual.

After that they were left in peace, and conversation flowed easily.  Dean talked about his road trip around the U.S., and Benny explained how Bobby decided to hire him out of the blue, but that he was enjoying the work.  He wondered why Dean started to choke on his beer at hearing that, but dismissed it.

All in all it was a good night.  Dean asked if he could drop Benny anywhere, "Nah brother, need to go back to the shop to get my car."

Dean said, "Or I could drive you home and pick you up in the morning?"

Benny shrugged, "Yeah I guess that works."

So that's what they did.  When they arrived together at the shop, Bobby at first looked happy, until he saw that Dean was still in long sleeves and Benny was in a t-shirt. He scowled.

"Benny got a call, Jody caught a drunk driver, wants us to collect the car, it's out on Jefferson street."

"Sure boss, talk you later Dean?" Benny headed out to the truck.  He didn't noticed Bobby drag Dean into his office.

When he got back an hour later, Dean was resting against the trunk of his car, sipping a bottle of water.  He reached into the cooler at his feet and tossed one to Benny.  Benny leaned next to Dean.

They were quiet for a few minutes, until Dean finally said, "I've always thought the soul bands were bullshit."

"Okay," Benny wondered where that was coming from.

"I mean my parents were matched, but they were kind of uneasy around each other, kept secrets, fought." Dean took a gulp of water, "Then she died and Dad lost it, spiraled out of control, eventually drunk crashed this car into a pole, killing himself. For the longest time, I didn't want to find my soul mate, if that was what finding them and losing them would make me be like."

"Sam and Amelia seem happy, my family are all happy." Benny decided to add.

"Yeah I know, I just don't like that I can't be in control of something that big in my life."

"But you're covered up, doesn't that mean that you found them."

Dean shrugged, "Nope it means I didn't give a fuck, didn't want people to look at my wrist, instead of me.  So I decided to cover up, wanted to be left alone."

"You've never found your soul mate then." Benny said, realizing that Dean was in the same boat as him.

"Sam kept pushing me, telling me it was awesome to find that perfect person for me, so I kind of made a bet with him, that I'd travel the country, see if anyone matched me, but if three months of looking, I didn't find my match, he could never bug me about covering up, wanting to be left alone."

Benny looked at the covered arm, "Guess you won that bet then brother."

Dean smiled, "Sort of, turns out didn't need to go on that hunt after all."

He began to roll back his sleeve and soon a great deal of black with angular lines carved into began to appear. When the whole was exposed it was Benny's turn to say, "Huh."

"Yup," Dean added, "Trust Bobby to find my perfect match here in town, while I go off on a wild goose chase." He shrugged, "Did get to eat a lot of good pie though, that has to count for something."

Benny realized why the Impala had felt strangely familiar, the lines of the tattoo etched the vague shape of the car.  Benny smiled and Dean smiled back.

"So, soul mate?"

"Looks like." Dean replied, "You cool with that."

"Yeah I think I can live with that." Benny thought for a moment, "What about you?"

Dean grabbed Benny's neck and kissed him.  It was warm, a little too wet, but nice. "I think it'll do."

They kissed again.

 


End file.
